


Trying to Light Up the Dark

by Tuesdayisdoom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, outertale, who knows what will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stars align, everything is beautiful and magical.... Right? Perhaps not everything is all that it seems. It's all a domino effect, one event crashing into anything. A mistake that sets it off. Not all mistakes are bad though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Memories of Stardust

You didn't know what went wrong. One moment, during rest, you had been sleeping soundly… Everything was quiet on the ship, besides the hum of technology within it. The dream you were having was so peaceful as well, a cherished memory that stayed with you for years now, even in the year of X201. The beginning of it was beautiful, almost cinematic.

_Black, darkness… Sudden splashes of glowing, neon colors were thrown across your perspective. You remember this all too well, it was the beginning of your childhood. The first memory of decorating your bedroom with your parents. The sound of chimes and xylophones echoed throughout the house from your mother's music player. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was distant from the kitchen, as your father recently made them. Everytime you had this dream, your senses were heightened. There was laughter, there were messes, and there was love._

_Fast forward came by so soon, you would've sworn you could have gotten whiplash from the change. It was your 18th birthday, and it was lonely. By yourself, once again. You watched yourself, a trying smile on your face. From a few rooms down, a baby began to cry out for attention. Your dream-self sighed contently._

_“That's right, all I need is a little pick me up..”_

_Dream you stood up, leaving the room to take care of the little noise maker. How adorable, truly… The scene faded to black, transitioning once again._

_Living in space wasn't all it was put up to be, you thought as you carried your now four year old child on your hip through town._

_“Mamaaaaa..”_  
“Hm? Yes, hun?”  
“Where are we going?”  
“To the library.”  
“Librarby?” 

_A soft giggle escaped your lips, shaking your head as you corrected them. They were curious, as to why you two were going there. You hummed._

_“I have a story in mind that I think you'll like, starling.” That earned you some joyful laughter._

_Once at the library, you said hello to the staff before picking out a book and sitting in the children's corner with your toddler on your lap._

_“Long ago, two races ruled over the stars: Humans and Monsters… There was once peace between the two until the humans grew fearful of the magic the monsters possessed, as it was stronger than theirs..”_

_“Mama, that ain't in the story though?”_

_“Hush starling, I know the story very well.. May I continue?”_

_“Yes mama..”_

_“One day, war broke out between the two races. After quite a long battle, the humans were the ones who were victorious. This was because it was easier for us to defeat the monsters than it was the other way around.”_

_“Victorious?”_  
“It means they won, hun.”  
“Oh.” 

_“The monsters were exiled to an asteroid belt, and kept there with an EM field.. Basically a barrier they could not be rid of… Do you understand why I told you this story, starling?”_

_“Um.. Because.. The monsters weren't that bad?”_

_“Yes, despite what they'll teach you.. We attacked first, because we were scared. Promise me, Frisk, that you won't hurt someone because you're scared of what they could do to you, okay?”_

_“Yes mama-”_

Alarms were going off as you woke up in a jolt, nearly falling onto the hard floor below you. Your eyes widened in panic as you quickly got onto your feet, looking for your nine year old child as you ran through the ship.

“FRISK! STARLING? WHERE ARE YOU?” But it was too late. The ship was on a crash course with.. The Ebott Quadrant. Could you two even land there?

Shaking your head to snap out of it, Frisk came running to you and hugged your waist. You crouched down and held them closely.

“I'm sorry mom! I.. I just wanted a closer look at the belt there, and... And.. and..”

“Shhh, sweet pea.. Everything will be okay.. Let's get somewhere safe.”

With that, you picked up your child and carried them to a seat to be strapped in. You went to the pilot's seat, buckling in as you tried to lessen the amount of falling.. As if you could cushion it.

But it was too late.


	2. Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well, with flowers to distract you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the entire day during my free time to write this, no joke.  
> I recommend listening to this while reading this chapter ovo  
> http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=fYIneC2Y9D4

The world was upside-down. Or rather, you were.

When you had opened your eyes again, you breathed a sigh of relief. Sure the ship was damaged nearly beyond repair, but at least you and Frisk were okay. You were so glad you buckled them in as well as yourself before the crash. Now you had to be careful…

Ungracefully, you fell on your bottom as soon as you attempted to get out of the seat. Bad idea, you now had glass shards in you. A few in the ass, and quite a bit in your legs. What a pain, truly. You hissed and cursed under your breath as you got onto your feet.

Looking around, you felt so damn lucky that your survived the trip down. A smile grew on your face. Then you moved over to Frisk, being gentle and cautious as you unstrapped them from their seat. You caught them safely in your arms.

“Mom?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“We’re alive..”  
“Mhm. See? We're all fine and dandy… You didn't get injured, right?”  
“I'm fine. What about you, mama?”  
“To be truthful, I landed on some glass but I'll be alright, Frisk.”

They grew quiet as you carried them throughout the ship, on the search for supplies. You only placed them down in the ground when you found a good old backpack. Thankfully it was packed with survival gear, ranging from dried food to a Swiss army knife. You've never been more thankful in your life as you swung the bag onto your back. You paused, glancing around. Did… Did you already lose sight of Frisk?

“Hun, where did you go?”  
“Just over here, ma!”

The panic that had filled your lungs dissipated. Following where the voice came from, you found Frisk in a room with mostly destroyed jetpacks. Yikes, those would cost a heavy paycheck. However, they had one on for some reason. They grinned up at you, appearing very proud of their find in the wreckage. You snickered, ruffling up their hair.

“Alright, you can keep that. C'mon, we should head out now.”

Frisk only hummed in response as you took hold of their hand. It took some time to get out of the crashed ship, but you two did it. You stopped to stare at your surroundings.

The ground was blue and purple, from the lightest shade of periwinkle to the darkest hue of royal violet. The space around the asteroid belt was breathtaking as well. Never having the time before to stare out into the void, this felt all new. Blues, pinks, yellows… Oranges too, all streaked throughout the sky. You didn't know how to feel about it at all. It glistened too, with the sparkle and shine of far off stars. Time just.. Stopped. You watched as other ships flew by, far too fast for this scenic place. Everything felt so slow, but in the best way possible. You couldn't tear your eyes away from the sight.

That was until Frisk tugged at your sleeve, bringing your attention to the glowing golden flowers that covered the ground in batches. You got onto your knees, leaning over to smell them. The way they glowed was like a firefly, an insect from the days in which humanity was confined to the Earth. You weren't sure of the last time you saw one. The petals were as soft as velvet, and it smelled of a luscious, sweet lime. How a flower could smell like a fruit, you weren't sure. It was definitely peculiar. You looked to your child with a small grin.

“There's nothing out there like these I think. Five pointed petals, smells like limes, and grows in loose dirt… Though I wonder what would make the dirt blue and purple.. Any ideas, Frisk?”

“I dunno, maybe there's a person here that could tell us?”

“Maybe so..”

You got up with a little difficulty from the glass that was still embedded into your flesh. You winced only once, as to not worry the nine year old. You took their hand again, deciding to tug them along now that the scenery had been drunk in by your now quenched soul. Frisk picked a flower as you did so, and amazingly it maintained its glow.

The two of you hopped from one asteroid to the next with careful footing when needed. It was odd, there seemed to be ruins of some Romanesque architecture. Or it could have been Greek, it was hard to tell the difference between the column designs. But those were nearly ancient by now, and it made you curious about those who lived here. Your kid kept moving you forward when you wanted to stop and enjoy every single view there was to be seen. One would think that living in space would make it lose its luster, but you would enjoy it until the very end of time. Sadly, Frisk had other thoughts and kept nudging you along with a whine. You could only laugh as you continued forward. How adorable.

Finally you made it over to a larger asteroid, much larger than the one you had crashed into. Apparently there was a building on it as well, or what seemed to be what was left of it. Frisk was so excited to see something different, that they raced forward before you could even stop them. You wondered what would be the harm, unless.. Monsters really hated humanity now. Gulping, you took a shaky step forward. From there, you walked like a normal person as you quickly caught up to your child.

“-wey! Flowey the starflower!” You paused, someone was here after all. You peeked into the building, seeing Frisk talking to the voice… That really came from a flower of all things. Monster flowers? Interesting but strange.

“You're new to the Overbelt, aren't you? You must be sooo confused! Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here, but I guess that'll be lil ol me!”

What was going on? What.. Was that your starling’s? That floating heart?

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

It continued to talk, but then it sent little, sparkling.. Friendliness pellets at Frisk. You bit your lip, only then coming into the room.

Frisk took the hit. Something in you snapped into focus as you went to cover your child, your back to the starflower.

“What? Who are you? You're not suppose to be her----”

Something cut off the annoyance. You gulped, glancing over your shoulder to see why.

There was someone else here. A very tall animal monster.

*What a terrible creature, terrifying a poor innocent youth...ths?”


	3. Stop Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just filler. Apologies for taking so long to update, just been busy.

Well this was real. You actually found yourself in the Overbelt of the Ebott Quadrant. This was real. You swallowed your spit as you stood up, moving Frisk behind yourself as you now faced the furry monster.

“A-Ah. Thank you for um.. Saving us. Though, I'm a.. uh adult.”

“Apologies for the mistake, truly. Well then, let me guide you through these catacombs here. It is still not too safe around here for the child.”

You sighed in relief as the woman moved onward into the next room. Catacombs? Was that possible? You looked down to Frisk to see how they felt. They were looking back, right up at you with a small smile. Appears they're feeling a little shy too, huh. You two can be bashful together then.

Taking their hand again, you led them into the next room. The woman was waiting for you with a patient smile. You smiled back. She was really adorable in all honesty, from the tiny horns on her head to the cute outfit she wore. Blue and gold was the theme with the entire look. Oh and the apron too. The entire ensemble reminded you of what an old mother or grandmother would wear. All she was missing was a pair of glasses, then the look would be complete.

You went up the stairs to meet with her, while Frisk made you let go to admire more of the firefly flowers.

“Oh dear, I'm dreadfully sorry. I haven't even introduced myself properly. I'm Toriel, caretaker of these ruins. And you are?”

“Don't worry about it, Toriel. I'm _______. And my kid is Frisk.”

Upon hearing their name, Frisk rushed up the stairs to see why their name was brought up. It amused you, as it seemed they were worried it could have been something bad. 

“It is surprising to see two humans crash here at the same time… Usually one is the maximum..” Toriel appeared concerned as she looked over the both of you,”Although, most of them happened to be children. I do not know why it is like that, but it is concerning.”

“Children? Well then. Did you help them too?” The three of you began to walk.

“To the best of my abilities, yes.”

“The best of your abilities?” Toriel guided you two through most of the puzzles at the beginning it seemed.

“Yes, I say this because I would let them leave the ruins when they wanted to.. I cannot go with them, because I fear for who else could end up down here..”

“Ah..”

“Now then.. I must ask you to traverse from here on alone.. I almost forgotten I had left the oven on at home, silly old me.. Here, have this.” Toriel handed you a cell phone of all things. It's kind of outdated technology. But it would do,”I'll call you or you can call me as my number is in there.”

Thus, you and Frisk were left in am empty corridor. You paused, putting your number in the phone then it in yours. You handed the phone to your child.

“Now you take good care of that phone, hun…”

__________

 

It took nearly two hours to get past all the monsters that kept encountering you two. Oddly enough, they focused on battling the younger of you. Or rather, Frisk kept leaping in front of you to battle. It wasn't even really a battle, but more so of a friendly conversation. It amused you. However, your adventures in the ruins weren't all that jolly.

Napstablook, that poor ghost. You wished you could've cheered them up more if given the time, but they left before you could. Then there was the spider bakesale. You could only afford a donut and half a jug of spider cider. Frisk had to pull you away, since it was apparently getting out of hand. Lame, you felt pity for the spiders despite having a bit of a phobia of them.. So why couldn't you offer help when you wanted to?

Either way, you passed by some froggits and more firefly flowers. The scent of limes seemed to make Frisk more determined to get to the next area. You don't blame them. The smell can get nauseating after so long. The next area was covered in red leaves. It felt like the atmosphere went from summer to autumn so quickly. Crisp air, the sweet scent of a freshly baked pie… The crunch of leaves, everything was satisfying. Although it looked almost surreal with all the lively colors that surrounded it.

Back into reality, you were walking Frisk up a path that led to a black gnarly tree with more leaves. You saw Toriel leaving a house within a short distance from you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I never really felt comfortable writing fanfics before so here's a try at it I suppose? Sorry, but I noticed there was a lack of Outertale stories anyway heh..


End file.
